


Leave Your Lover For Me

by Mrs_Monaghan



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Cheating, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, Neighbours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8102362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: The title is pretty much the summary.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rayannef](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayannef/gifts), [fiafaust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiafaust/gifts), [xxdemonlovexx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxdemonlovexx/gifts), [ninjas75](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjas75/gifts).



> For Rayannef, Fiafaust, xxdemonlovexx N ninjas75 who may not comment but I have noticed read all my fics and have bookmarked practically all of em.  
> Love the support. U guys are awesome. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks guys for clicking on this.  
> #enjoy!

Mickey is seated in his New York apartment nursing a beer when he gets a text from Ian Gallagher. This hot, tall and gorgeous red head who just moved in the other day. 3 weeks ago to be precise. Mickey didn't even know he was into red heads until Ian came knocking on his door wearing a wife beater and asking to borrow ducktape. 

**Wanna play this new video game I got at the the video store? Guy said twas gonna be epic! :)**

Mickey read the text and shook his head. Of cause Ian was into smiley faces. 

**Pliiiiiiz. Lenny has somewhere else to b. He won't play :(**

That's right. Lenny short for Leonard. Ian's asshole of a boyfriend. God, Mickey hated him. And not just because he was dating the guy Mickey had jerked off to a few times. No, this guy was a number one classic asshole. He was one of those rich and handsome guys that thought they were God's gift to men. He was totally controlling and condescending but either Ian was used to it or wasn't aware because the two look totally in love. At least from Mickey's point of view. 

**Mick?**

**Persistent little shit. B there in a bit. *middle finger emoji***

Help a guy unpack and down a few beers and the guy thinks he can call you whenever. Not that Mickey minded. Ian was funny, and a lot of things the red head did where _adorable._ If Mickey were to go as far as to use that word. Mickey was single, didn't date, but if he was to change that, he would go for a guy like Ian. _Like_ Ian, not Ian. Because he was well, taken. Obviously.

Their personalities totally clashed, which meant they blended well together even just as friends. Were they friends? Mickey had no idea. He finished his beer and locked his apartment door. He crossed the short distance from his to Ian's and knocked on the door. Asshole opened. 

"You." Lenny stated. 

"Me." Mickey replied. 

"Hun, should I be worried you're spending so much time with this Mike neighbour?" he asked Ian loudly but his eyes still trained on Mickey didn't budge. 

Ian came from wherever he was to the door. "First of all, his name is Mickey, not Mike. Second, he's not even gay."

_What? When did Mickey say that?_

Lenny huffs and sizes Mickey before stepping aside. Mickey gets in and takes a seat. 

"See you later hun." Lenny says and grabs Ian for a kiss and grabs his ass. 

Mickey diverts his eyes and focuses on the blank TV. He only looks up when he hears the door shut.

"I'm sorry about that." Ian frowns apologetically. "Sometimes he can be..."

"It's cool." Mickey doesn't care about the asshole. "So show me this new game so I can kick your fucking ass."

"You wish." Ian smiles at him and Mickey feels like his stomach is full of water. "Cold beer, right?"

Mickey nods and Ian runs to the kitchen. 

 

~•

 

They play, and drink, and laugh and curse. 

Mickey wins too many times and Ian takes his controller away from him so they start fighting for it like kids. Mickey cannot believe how childish Ian makes him act but he loves every second of it. Ian makes him bring out his inner child. Before they know it, it's 10:00pm and Mickey has to work tomorrow so he unfortunately has to leave. He says goodbye to Ian and goes back to his apartment. 

He sleeps with a smile on his face because Ian looked sad to see him go today and that for some reason pleases Mickey to no end. 

 

~•

 

Two days later Mickey just came from work later than usual. He waits by the elevator for close to 10 minutes and gets impatient so he climbs the stairs instead. He's almost on his floor when he hears people whispering is low voices. 

"I told you brown, not black! What the fuck is wrong with you Ian?" 

Mickey rolls his eyes. This is how asshole talks to Ian most of the time. 

"My mother invited us to dinner, there will be other guests there. I want my boyfriend to be presentable!"

"You told me to buy a dress shirt, which is exactly what I did Lenny." Ian defends. 

"I told you to get a _brown_ dress shirt."

"I liked this black one. What does it matter?"

Lenny laughs angrily. "What does it matter." he repeats. "Do you want us to break up?"

"What?!" Ian exclaims. "No."

"What do you think is going to happen if my family doesn't approve? Unless that's what you want. Aren't you happy Ian?"

"Lenny..."

There is silence, and then movement. Mickey thinks he has eavesdropped for long enough anyway. Before any of them can say anything else, Mickey climbs up the stairs stumping his feet loudly. He walks past them and continues going up. 

_What the hell does Ian see in that guy?"_

 

~•

 

Later that night there's a knock on Mickey's door. He's surprised to see Ian standing on the other side with a small dish in his hands. Wasn't he supposed to be somewhere kissing up to the in-laws? Mickey can't say he's surprised to see Ian is wearing a _brown_ dress shirt. 

"So umm," Ian starts. "just came from this dinner and the catering company they hired did a great job! Especially on the pork. I thought you'd enjoy some so I..." he pushed the dish towards Mickey. 

Mickey takes it a little bit confused. "You ate delicious pork and first thing that pops to your mind is _Mickey would enjoy this?_ "

"Is it weird?" Ian's neck turns pink and he scratches the back of his neck. "If it's too much I can just... I'm sorry, it's weird isn't it?" he makes to grab the dish back but Mickey moves back. 

"No, it's not. I'm grateful. Haven't had dinner yet. So, this is good. Thanks."

Ian nods and turns around. 

"Gallagher! Maybe you wanna keep me company? If you're not too tired that is."

Ian gives him a big smile and walks in. Mickey places the dish on his coffee table and goes to grab a spoon. He then joins Ian on the coach. 

"What are you watching?" Ian asks and grimaces. 

"Women's wrestling." 

Mickey replies and he watches Ian nod. Ian then stands up, takes off his suit jacket and sits further from Mickey than he was before. Mickey thinks that's so strange. It occurs to him Ian did that to avoid sitting close to him. That realisation -he's not afraid to admit to himself- hurts his feelings. But when he turns back to the TV he realises things like this are why Ian thinks he's straight so he rushes to explain himself. 

"A bet."

"What?"

"Is why I'm watching women's wrestling. We have this bet going on back at work. With the other guys?"

"Oh!" Ian laughs. "Who's your money on?"

Ian predictably scoots closer to Mickey. The brunette shakes his head and explains the show. The pork is as good as advertised and Mickey finishes it all. He is rewarded with Ian's happiness and pleased smile. 

 

~•

 

Something strange and confusing happens on Friday of the week that followed. The days before Ian and Mickey had continued to spend time like they usually did. This Friday when Ian called Mickey over for beer, of cause he went. He always went. This would make a month since Ian became his neighbour. They are drinking and playing cards when Lenny comes to drop Ian's gift apparently the next day would be his birthday. 

"Ugh! Don't you have your own place?" Lenny asks irritably when he walks in to find Mickey there. 

Mickey is about to retort just as rudely when Ian steps in. "He's my friend Lenny and I'm the one who invites him. So can you not? Today at least?"

Lenny huffs but relents. He ignores Mickey and walks towards Ian's side of the couch. 

"Brought you a present." he sings. 

Ian smiles excitedly. "What is it?" he goes to grab it but Lenny puts it out of his reach. 

"Have to wait till tomorrow." Lenny bends to kiss Ian then straddles him. 

"Lenny we have a guest." Mickey hears Ian protest but he is already out of there. 

He quickly runs across the hall to his apartment and gets in. He closes the door and leans against it. He's breathing hard and his heartbeat is unsteady. There is a strange feeling in his stomach that Mickey doesnt like _at all._

Mickey knows Ian and Lenny are together he has seen them kiss good bye. Well, he tries to avoid it but he's seen it. But today is when it's downed on him that the two have sex. Ian and Lenny are boyfriend and boyfriend. And boyfriends have sex. So why did seeing Ian's boyfriend get on his lap make him feel like that? 

He feels terrible. 

He has a mixture of feelings that he cannot decipher. But he doesn't like that Ian has sex with Lenny. And it is the strangest thing Mickey has ever disliked because he has absolutely no right seeing as he's the one who Lenny should be jealous of. 

Jealous.

"Fuck!" 

Mickey is jealous. He's jealous of Lenny. He wishes he was the one sitting on Ian's lap like that, wishes he was the one Ian kissed on a daily basis. What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he just go out there and find himself another boyfriend who was _available?_  
His phone dings with a text. 

**Ur coming to my party tomorrow, right?**

No, Mickey was doing no such thing. He has just realised he has feelings for his neighbour. He is not going to that party just so he can see Lenny hang onto the red head the entire night. Nope. 

No, no, no. Absolutely not. He was not setting foot in that party. 

**Please Mick, would mean a lot to me.**

How could he say no to that? **Kay.**

**Yes! Ur awesome! *tongue out emoji***

Dammit! What had he gotten himself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and _all_ comments welcome.  
>  ♥♥♥


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating my two fics today but am not @ home n I didn't carry my notes with me. 
> 
> Chptr 2.  
> Enjoy guys, and thanks for the kudos & comments that first chapter. ♥♥

The next day Mickey purposely delays his arrival to Ian's party. He started hearing the music at 3:00pm but there was no way he was going to be among the first to arrive. He did have a life after all, even if that life currently included him sited on his couch in only his boxers playing video games by himself and drinking beer. 

-7:00pm-

 

Mickey still hadn't left his place and he knew it was only a matter of time before Ian texted him. 

He sighed and got up to go microwave his last take out. How did he get here? How's does one go from enjoying spending time with a guy to having fucking feelings for him? A guy who had a boyfriend no less. The odds were so not in his favor. Say Ian found out about his feelings for him. What were the chances that he would leave Lenny for Mickey? What were the chances that he would even reciprocate Mickey's affection? 

Mickey sat back down on the couch and bit on the chicken. This was bad. This was really bad. He was gonna have to avoid Ian or some shit until the feelings disappeared. Or else he would either end up making a move on the red head or punching his asshole boyfriend. There was no two way about it. 

-9:00pm-

 

Mickey is done playing games and is now binge watching Segal's movies when there's a knock on the door. He gets up and opens it. Ian pushes past him and gets in. 

"You promised."

Mickey takes a minute to take in Ian's hotness today. Wow it really was his birthday. Ian had on a light green T-shirt and black skinny jeans on. The T-shirt left little to the imagination. Mickey can see his nipples and he can see the outline of Ian's six pac. He diverts his eyes reluctantly to find Ian staring at him. Ian's eyes take in his chest, his legs and then linger on his crotch. Mickey likes that Ian finds his half naked body worth admiring. 

When Ian finally looks up to find Mickey looking at him he clears his throat knowing he's been busted. 

"I'm sorry." he blushes. "You're hot and I'm gay so..."

Mickey smirks at him. "I said I was going to come and I didn't fucking lie about that."

"When?" Ian asks. 

"When the party picks up."

"The party picked up at 5:00. The party is in full swing over there." Ian's gaze turns to the floor. "Unless you don' want to come?" he asks softly. 

Mickey doesn't understand why it's so important to Ian that he be there but he can't stand hurting the red head so he runs a hand across his face and curses. 

"Fine. Let me get changed."

Ian smiles at him but his expression becomes serious again. He grabs Mickey's wrist when he gets past him. "I don't want to feel like I'm forcing you."

"You're not. I promise." Mickey reassures.

Ian grins. "Okay. See you in there." he says right before he leaves. 

 

~•

 

When Mickey opens Ian's apartment door he's greeted by loud noise and a big crowd scattered around. Some are dancing, others are spread all over and the party really seems to be in full swing. He sees some guys doing lines at the coffee table and thinks a year ago he would have been one of them but he was done with hard drugs. He can't find Ian so he walks towards the kitchen to get a drink. 

Mickey pours himself a glass of wiskey and picks a spot on the wall to lean on. Since the apartments look the same, he realises he must be standing next to what must be Ian's bedroom. There is an argument going on in there. It's not that audible but Mickey is standing right outside so he can hear it pretty clearly. 

"It's my birthday Lenny, the one day you are supposed to do what _I_ want. And I told you I didn't want them here."

"They're my friends Ian, what was I supposed to do, not invite them?"

"If your boyfriend doesn't want them here, yes!"

"Would you calm the fuck down?"

"Lenny... Fuck!" Ian yells and the door opens suddenly. 

Ian rushes out and Mickey jumps out of the way. Ian goes right past him and into the kitchen. He takes four consecutive shots and then grabs a beer. 

"Body shots on the birthday boy!" 

Someone yells and the crowd cheers. Ian is dragged towards the coffee table and he takes off his T-shirt. Mickey almost chokes on his beer. Fuck, he's beautiful. Mickey would give anything to run his hands down those abs and lick on his happy trail. Their eyes lock right before Ian lays on the table and a shot is poured from his chest to his navel. Of cause Lenny goes first before the other people take their turns. One of the girls lingers for too long on Ian's chest and Lenny kicks her out. Mickey rolls his eyes at the possessiveness and shakes his head. But thats until he realises he might have done the same thing if Ian was his boyfriend. 

A few people are afraid to lick on Ian after that and they walk away, but there are still those too high to care. 

Mickey remains on his spot and just watches. He would love to be among them but he just can't. Not in public anyway. After a few minutes someone else lays on the table and Mickey goes back to looking around. 

"You don' do body shots?" 

Ian materialises next to him still shirtless. 

Mickey takes a sip of his beer and smirks at Ian. "Din' want to be thrown out of the party."

Ian shakes his head and gives the same intense look Mickey is giving him. "I wouldn't have let him."

Something is going on. They're staring at each other, taking each other in. Mickey's eyes inevitably check out Ian's body. He tries not to, he honest to God does try not to ogle another man's boyfriend, but Ian is standing right in front of him and Mickey is only human. 

"Coulda sworn you were straight." Ian states as he takes a sip of his drink. 

"Didn't your mother teach you never to assume shit?"

"Nope. Too busy getting high with my dad."

Mickey raises and eyebrow but Ian waves off the subject. Ian is about to say something else when asshole wraps an arm around his chest. Mickey has never wanted to stub a hand more. Lenny glares at Mickey before pulling Ian away. 

"C'mon hun, let's go."

The red head smiles apologetically before following his boyfriend's lead. 

Mickey can't wait for Lenny to _really_ fuck up. Then he can take his place and make Ian his. 

"Oh God." Mickey groans at the evil thought. 

_What was happening to him?_

 

~•

 

It's 3:00am and it's like the party just started. Ian's friends are hard core! But the favorite part about this night has been how Ian keeps coming to talk to him after every 30 minutes or so. The red head waits for Lenny to start talking to his friends, then walks towards Mickey. Asshole keeps pulling him away every time and Mickey just knows the couple is going to argue about him. 

He laughs when he sees Ian walks towards him for the millionth time. 

"Hey." 

Mickey greets as his heart flutters with how much attention Ian is giving him even though they practically spend everyday together. Mickey, for a minute entertains the idea that Ian likes him in a none-platonic way too. He quickly shakes that thought off when he sees Lenny throw a glare towards him. 

"Hey." Ian replies. 

Mickey gestures at Lenny with his bottle. "Think your boyfriend's getting mad."

Ian shrugs. "If he doesn't want me to check on my friends thats on him."

Mickey doesn't point out the fact that he's the only one Ian keeps checking on. "Should you be sober at your own party?"

Ian laughs. "If I drink as much as everybody else this place is going to be a wreck tomorrow." Mickey nods in understanding.

"Ian!" asshole yells authoritatively and Ian rolls his eyes. 

"Why do you let him talk to you like that?" Mickey asks quietly.

Ian looks at him with a strange expression on his face then shrugs. "Like that you care." he mumbles and smiles gently before walking away. 

 

~•

 

Mickey has just finished pissing and is washing his hands when someone opens the bath room door. 

"Not fucking done yet."

He hears a light chuckle behind him and freezes. Ian moves closer and stands behind him. Mickey's breath stutters even though Ian hasn't done anything yet. He looks at Ian's reflection on the mirror. The green eyes are not green anymore. They are dark and filled with lust. Mickey just knows what's about to happen. He shuts his eyes and waits. 

Ian moves even closer and wraps his arms around him. "I love your height." he whispers in Mickey's ear. He trails his hands up Mickey's chest and the brunette exhales shakily. Ian pulls Mickey against him and his _hard_ dick brushes perfectly between the shorter man's ass cheeks through his trousers. "Love this ass. Always looking at it." he pushes harder against his ass and Mickey can't help but moan at that. 

"Ian what are you..." Mickey moans when Ian licks up his neck. "What are you doing?"

"What's it look like?" Ian whispers right before he cups Mickey's already hard dick. 

"Mmm..." Mickey moans and holds onto Ian's hands. 

"Wanted you for the longest time."

"We've only known each other a month."

"Fine. I've wanted you for a month." he finishes and massages Mickey's dick through his trousers. 

"Ian we can't do this." Mickey protests even as his hand moves with Ian's on his dick. "Fu... fuck. Lenny is going to..."

"Don' care about him right now."

Ian is so good at what he's doing even through Mickey's trousers that he can already feel his balls tightening. "You gotta... you gotta stop Ian."

Ian hisses and kisses his neck. "Come for me Mick."

"No. We can't..." he moans. "We have to stop Ian." 

"Mmm..." Ian moans in response but doesn't stop palming his dick. 

He starts pushing his dick towards his ass instead and _Jesus, that feels great._ They were going to be in so much trouble. The pleasure is too much, Mickey can't take it anymore. 

"Ian!" he calls right before coming in his pants. 

"That's it. That's it." Ian says and kisses him one last time on his neck. 

Just then the music gets switched off and the house goes completly quiet. 

"I asked a fucking question, where is Ian?" they hear Lenny shout from the living room. 

"Shit!" Mickey whisper shouts and he tries to get himself together. 

"I'll take care of it. Stay here." Ian says before opening and closing the door. "Calm down Lenny, I'm here."

"Wha... What? You were in the bathroom this entire time?" Lenny asks angrily. "Been looking for you for the last ten minutes. Tried the bathroom but it was locked. Why didn't you answer me when I called _then?_ "

Mickey hadn't heard anything, too busy getting an orgasm from another man's boyfriend. _Shit!_ He leans closer to the door so he can hear clearly. 

"Really Lenny? You're doing this now? In front of my friends?"

"Fuck your friends!"

Ian laughs bitterly. "Of cause."

"Wait." Lenny says and Mickey hears movement. He assumes Lenny is walking up and down the house. "Where's Mickey?"

_Holy shit._

"He left." Ian explains. 

"I didn't see him leave. Did you see him leave?" Lenny asks and Mickey assumes he's talking to one of his friends. 

Beat. 

"No." Ian says. 

Mickey frowns wondering what Ian is saying 'no' to. 

"Let me through Ian."

"Shit!" Mickey curses and looks around. There is _literally_ nowhere to hide in a God damn bathroom. And Lenny would most likely look behind the shower curtain. 

"No. If you don't trust me, that's on you. But I'm not proving anything to you. Mickey already left. Take my word for it or we're done."

"You were in there for a long fucking time Ian. I knocked, I called, you didn't open."

"The noise was loud I didn't hear you!"

"Really? You want to explain why both you and Mickey were missing _at the same time?_ "

"Coincidence."

"Ian let me through right now, or I swear to fucking God I'm breaking down that door."


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, Mickey has had enough of this shit. He unlocks the door and pulls it open. Ian gasps and steps aside. 

Lenny snorts and sneers at Ian. "Mickey already left, huh? Lying little..."

"Don't fucking talk to him like that." Mickey defends. 

Lenny gets in his face. "Ian is _my_ boyfriend, I will talk to him the way _I_ want." Lenny pokes him. 

Mickey glares at him and pushes him back. "Back the fuck off before you loose that fucking finger. Ian doesn't want you."

"Too bad, he already has me, don't you hun?" Lenny goes to caress Ian's cheek but the red head steps back. He gets angry. "You want to pick this... this thing over _me?_ " he sneers at Mickey. 

"You don't fucking deserve him. You treat him like garbage and he's tired of it."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Lenny yells and gets up to Mickey's face again. "You don't know what he wants. _I_ know what he wants." he slaps his chest. 

Mickey pushes him and Lenny steps back from the force. "Told you to back the fuck off."

Lenny growls and rushes towards Mickey and pushes him against the wall. The guy is taller but Mickey is stronger. He pushes him harder and Lenny goes down. Mickey is about to wail on him but Lenny's friends step forward and two of them stop him. Lenny stands up angrily and tries to reach for Mickey but some of the party goers also hold onto him.

"I'm gonna fucking..."

"Go ahead! I fucking dare you." Mickey growls back. 

The two men are both trying to pull away angrily from the guys holding on to them. 

"STOP!" Ian yells and everybody halts. 

The people screaming with excitement, Mickey and Lenny, the guys trying to stop them, everyone simply stops. 

"Stop." Ian repeats softly. 

The guys holding on to Mickey and Lenny let them go. 

"Ian, hun. What is this?" Lenny asks.

"Stop fighting." Ian says softly. 

"Go ahead Ian. Tell him I'm the one you want. Tell this fucking idiot that I'm the one you love."

Mickey looks at Ian. Everyone turns to the birthday boy and waits eagerly for his response. 

Lenny straightens up. "Right here, right now, it's me or him Ian."

Ian snaps up his head and looks at his boyfriend. Mickey doesn't get a chance to read the expression on his face before Ian is taking off to his bedroom. He bangs the door loudly behind him. 

Lenny turns to Mickey angrily. "Get out! Get the fuck out!" 

Ian didn't choose between Mickey or Lenny so this asshole is still his boyfriend and therefore has every right to kick Mickey out. Mickey exhales loudly and leaves. 

 

~•

 

Mickey goes to his kitchen and drinks one of his cold beers quickly before throwing the bottle against the wall. Before he left for the party he knew he was either going to clock the asshole or make a move on Ian. Guess he ended up doing both. 

"Fuck!" 

He's so agitated right now he doesn't know what to think. Why wasn't Ian sure of what he wants. Why couldn't he pick between Mickey or the asshole? What exactly was that in the bathroom? Did Ian just need to let off some steam? Did he cheat with Mickey because he wanted to have his cake and eat it too? 

Maybe he's in love with Lenny and wanted to fuck Mickey in private. Or maybe he's just too scared of Lenny to leave him, to choose. Even though Mickey is the one he really wants? 

Mickey is so confused right now. And drunk. He needs to lay down. He goes to his bed and drops on it. Doesn't even bother getting under the covers. 

 

~•

 

The following week is tortuous for Mickey. Ian who couldn't go a day without texting him doesn't do it at all that week. And for some reason he doesn't run into him either which is extremely weird behavior on Ian's part. And what's even worse is that Mickey doesn't know if Ian and Lenny are still together or not. 

Mickey is walking home from work on a Thursday night when he passes by a cafe. He's about to keep walking when he does a double take. He sees the shouting red hair and knows it's Ian's. His heart breaks into a million little pieces when he sees the couple having and intense conversation. Lenny is holding Ian's hand and the red head isn't pulling back. He sees Lenny get up off his chair and kiss Ian. 

Mickey stumbles back with an excruciating pain in his chest. He quickly walks away. He finds he's walking in the wrong direction but keeps walking anyway. It was clear what Ian had decided. And that decision didn't involve Mickey. He has never felt more stupid. More naive. 

Mickey Milkovich doesn't do naive. 

This is what happens when you go after the guy in a relationship. This is how you end up feeling. Alone and in pain. Why was he even feeling like this anyway? So he lusted after Ian, so he had spent time with him? Why was he feeling like this? A month of knowing the red head wasnt enough to warrant all this hurt. 

Fuck Ian and fuck his asshole boyfriend. They could keep each other. He was done. 

Done. 

Done. 

 

~•

 

_One Month Later._

 

Mickey is having an after work beer with his coworkers like they usually did a lot every week. It's been a month and a few days since that horrible party, but a month since he saw Ian. A month since he confirmed that Ian had chosen Lenny over him. Not that Mickey was surprised. Lenny was rich and handsome why would Ian choose Mickey? 

Why would Ian go for the thug who had nothing to offer?

Mickey sighed and continued to listen to his friends. Something that didn't last long before his thoughts went back to the red head like they usually did a lot since that hand job in the bathroom. The way that Ian had touched him, breathed on his neck, he usually shuddered just from the memory of it. He wanted more of that, more of Ian. Even after the red head didn't pick him Mickey still wanted him. 

And he hated it. He hated it so much. He wondered at what point in his life he would be able to forget and move on from the red head. 

Mickey said goodbye to his friends and left. Something had been nagging him at the back of his mind. He hadn't seen Lenny around. He rarely saw Ian, but the younger man was still his neighbour and Mickey hadn't seen Lenny since the party. Not even once. Now, if the couple was back together, why did the proud asshole stop coming around? 

 

~•

 

"Hey."

Mickey froze from the sound of Ian's voice as he was opening his door. He didn't turn around however. 

"Mickey."

"What do you want?" he barks. 

He hears Ian suck in a deep breath. "Guess I deserved that."

Mickey turns around. "It's been a month. The fuck did you expect?"

Ian hugs himself and chews on his bottom lip. He nods severally. "I'm sorry, I know you deserved more than silence."

"And now you're ready to talk to me? Look at me?"

"Honestly? Yes."

Mickey pinches the bridge of his nose. "What do you want Ian? You chose Lenny. What's done is done."

"Can we talk?" Ian gestures towards his door. 

"No." Mickey replies and watches as Ian swallows and starts to walk away. "But we can talk at mine." he only has bad memories from Ian's apartment. He's not ready to go back there yet. 

Ian sniffs and nods. 

 

~•

 

"You once asked me why I let Lenny treat me the way he did." Ian started as soon as they sat on Mickey's couch. "I don't like being alone. That's why, that's the reason. It's an unhealthy reason but it's the truth. I hate being alone and Lenny wanted me, Lenny dated me, was proud to be with me. Yes he was controlling and a lot of other things but he _loved_ me. So yes, I tolerated him, I stayed with him."

"Why are you speaking in past tense."

"Because we are not together anymore."

That was news to Mickey. "Don't lie to me."

"I'm not." Ian held his hands but Mickey pulled away. "I'm not."

"I saw you." Ian raises his eyebrows in confusion. "A week after your birthday I saw you two at the café. You let him touch you and k... and kiss you."

"Mickey I..."

"I thought after your party in the bathroom we were... I thought we had..."

"You wanted me to choose you." it's not a question. "That night you wanted me to leave Lenny for you." Ian smiles and then laughs. 

Mickey gets up angrily. _"Are you laughing at me?"_

Ian's laughter falls. "No! Never. It's just that, this is great. This is amazing. I thought you only wanted me for sex but if you wanted me to leave my boyfriend for you then... then you want more. Right?" he asks unsure. 

Mickey feels confused. "Ian what are you... you're with Lenny!"

"I left Lenny."

"But that day at the cafe..."

"Is the day I left him. What you witnessed is Lenny giving me a goodbye kiss."

Mickey sits back down. "You let him." he adds stubbornly.

"I dated him for more than a year Mick, of cause I let him."

Mickey sighs. He definitely feels lighter. "What now?"

"I left Lenny."

"And then avoided me for a month."

"I needed time. I didn't want to jump from him to you."

"And now you're here because you don't want to be alone." 

Mickey doesn't know how he feels about that. On the one hand he wants Ian, so much it's unexplainable. But on the other hand, he wants Ian to want him back because he likes him. Not because he didn't want to be lonely. But one thing's for sure, he will take Ian anyway he can have him. 

Mickey has never wanted any man before like he wants this red headed one sited in front of him. So for what ever reason Ian wants Mickey, he will have him. He will have all of him. 

"No."

Mickey who was staring at his hands look up. "What?"

"I'm not going to look you in the eye and tell you the fact that I won't be alone if you decide to date me isn't appealing. That's still a factor. But if that's the only thing I wanted I would have taken that jerkass back."

"I suppose that makes sense." Mickey chuckles. 

Ian takes his hands and this time Mickey doesn't pull them back. "I am here because I want to be. I'm here because I like you. I have from the day I came knocking at your door for the duck tape." he scoots closer. "Now, it may have been wrong of me since I was in a relationship at the time but, all I have known is Lenny. And then I met you and I knew I could have better. You were so nice to me and you made me feel..."

Mickey cups his cheek. "You talk too much."

Mickey says before he pulls Ian in for a lingering kiss. He moans as soon as it turns into an open mouthed kiss. This right here is what Mickey has wanted for such a long fucking time. He is tired of fucking around and sleeping with different men. He will not admit to anyone else but himself but for once in his life he's looking forward to what the future holds. 

And when Ian leans forward and makes him lie on the couch and gets on top of him, Mickey is positive he has truly discovered happiness. 

 

~ _Fin_ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For every Kudos, Comment and Bookmark, u are awesome n God Bless. 
> 
> Thank you!!!! ♥♥♥ ❤❤❤


End file.
